The present invention relates to a surface active compound which, due to its structure, has an excellent ability to form microemulsions. The surface active compound and the microemulsion containing the surface active compound could be used, e.g., in enhanced oil recovery, wood impregnation, dry cleaning, cleaning of hard surfaces and floor polishing.